


What do we have?

by SGALOVER



Series: What do you deserve? [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate uses for alcohol, Becoming Friends Again, Book binding, Brotherly Affection, Drinking, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lessons on Royalty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, family love, goat socks, witcher family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: A little 5 + 1 about Geralt seeing the things Jaskier has come to share with those at the Keep, and what Jaskier and Geralt still have with each other.
Relationships: Aiden & Jaskier | Dandelion, Aiden & Lambert (The Witcher), Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion & Vesemir
Series: What do you deserve? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022338
Comments: 69
Kudos: 293





	1. Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for clicking on my fic! Just a quick little note, this will be a bit easier to understand if you go back and read the first story in this series. There are a few inside jokes and moments that you won't really understand if you don't. But if you chose not to that's fine, you can join Geralt in some of his confusion.
> 
> Have a great weekend everyone!!!

Geralt knew that Jaskier had formed a relationship with every Witcher in the Keep. It’s one of the driving factors behind his apology. Well, that, and Ciri telling him what an idiot he was really being. And though the admission had created less tension between Geralt and Jaskier there was still something detectable. Something unknown that hung over Geralt’s head like a knife on a string. It took him until two days after his apology to notice. The reason he probably hadn't caught on before was because he had been so focused on staying out of everyone’s way. Now, it was almost impossible to miss the depth of Jaskier's friendship with the other Witchers.

It started with the goats. Or really, it started by taking a good long look at the beasts from his room’s balcony. An early morning sun had painted the sky, shimmering off the freshly fallen snow all around the Keep. Geralt was enjoying the view when he heard the familiar sound of Jaskier’s laughter. Looking down into the courtyard he spied the Bard along with Eskel. They were running around the goat enclosure with brightly colored _somethings_ clutched in their hands. After a few minutes of watching this odd display Geralt decided to go down and investigate.

“Nibbler, hold still!” Jaskier was arguing with the smallest goat, a brown and white kid, while trying to force something over its feet. He was rewarded with a swift kick in the gut that caused him to release the kid, “Blast!” Jaskier cried in dramatic dismay while holding his tender stomach

“You have to go easier once you catch them.” Eskel was commenting as he slipped something the color of freshly grown grass over Li’l Bleater’s hooves, “We’ve been over this.” he sounds amused and resigned as he watches Jaskier chase after the kid, Nibbler.

“He’s just a stubborn one is all.” Jaskier snaps back before diving at the tiny goat. He manages to catch in and after about a minute of odd looking wrestling Jaskier releases his prey with a triumphant, “Got it!”

For whatever reason Nibbler takes this opportunity to run in Geralt’s direction. As it stops near him, taking a nibble of his boot laces, Geralt finally sees what all the fuss was about, “Socks?” is all he can think to say

“Geralt, hello.” Jaskier is smiling when he rushes up to Geralt and reaches down to pluck Nibbler from the ground, “Come to help?”

“With what exactly?” he asks curiously while following Jaskier back to the pen where Eskel has finished putting bits of blue wool over a black goat’s hooves

“Socking the goats.” Eskel says as if it’s the most obvious thing on the Continent

Geralt lets that sink in for a moment before bracing himself and asking, “Why?”

“So they don’t get cold.” Jaskier was quick to explain, “The enclosure is damaged and too much cold air gets into it at night. So I decided to try my hand at knitting for the sake of our little furry friends.” Nibbler leans up and gives Jaskier a long lick across his face. Instead of yelling in disgust about spit Jaskier just laughs, a full body laugh at that, and sets the animal down, “Yes, yes, I love you too. Now off with you!” he gives the goat a small pat on the rump and it trotts off to it’s mother

“But Jaskier, the goats don’t need…” his eyes catch Eskel, who is waving at him frantically. It’s obvious that his Brother doesn't want Geralt to finish his sentence. Odd, but okay. If this is something Eskel enjoyed doing with Jaskier then Geralt didn't see the harm. After all, it was just socks on goats. Nothing could really go wrong. And the men seemed to be enjoying themselves. After a short goodbye Geralt left them to their odd activities.

Jaskier finds him later while he’s training Ciri in proper throwing techniques. The lute strings are plucked in a pattern that oddly fits their exercises.


	2. Alchemy and stuff

Lambert, in true Lambert fashion, is not shy about what he does with Jaskier when they’re alone. Often he complains about it with one of those fond smiles they all pretend don’t exist, “The idiot keeps leaving clumps in his powders.” Lambert slurs that evening

“Aren't those formulas kinda advanced for a human?” Eskel asks from his place in front of the fire. He’s curled around the largest bear fur in the Keep with a poem book in one hand and a bottle of Lambert’s moonshine in the other.

“Smart guy.” Lambert shrugs and takes another swig, leaning back further into the armchair he’s practically draped over, “Besides, he only wants nonlethal stuff for some fucking reason. I only know so much like that.”

“Poor you, having to hold back.” Aiden comments with a childish giggle and hiccup. He’s curled up a few inches from Eskel’s back, practically purring as his drunken body absorbed the heat of the fire, “Little puppy can’t bite with all his sharp little teeth.”

“Shut up you!” Lambert snaps with that stupid little smile still on his face

“What have you taught him exactly?” Geralt asks in the least accusing tone he can manage, because he is genuinely curious

“What, worried he’s gonna use it on your ass.” Lambert chuckles and his smile takes on a more snarky look, “I hope he fucking does. Teach you to call him useless.”

Geralt winces while Eskel frowns, “Lambert, enough.”

“Whatever.” Lambert shrugged and took another long pull from his bottle, “I taught him some basic stuff at first. Smoke bombs, flash bombs, and some fireworks for his fucking shows. I taught him a few other tricks but right now we’re doing sleep dust.”

“What?” Aiden perks up and turns to look at Lambert, “Why didn't you tell me you had stuff like that? It could be so useful.”

Lambert looks particularly proud as he says, “Can’t tell you all my secrets kitty cat.”

“Why would you need sleep powder?” Eskel wonders aloud, finally giving up his book to fully join the conversation

“For stuff and things.” Lambert tries to argue

Geralt let’s his pickled mind drift for a few moments. He looks over to the left where Jaskier lays, dead to the world, with a bottle of familiar wine clutched to his chest. At least Geralt’s gift was appreciated. Though he missed the music Jaskier had been gracing them all with before things had really taken off earlier.


	3. Book Binding

The first time Geralt sees the Library that winter he’s stunned. He stands there and blinks a few times, pushing back the urge to do a pinch test on himself to see if he’s dreaming. The bookshelves, disorganized and dusty for the last several decades, shine like new. The books, while still in obvious need of some repair, are organized in some way. It takes Geralt’s keen eyes only a moment to notice signs above certain shelves, all labeled with some topic or literary description followed by letters of the alphabet.

Voices drift from farther in the room and Geralt enters as soundlessly as he can. The more shelves he passes the more impressed he becomes. The smell of tree sap and something far more chemical graces his nose and Geralt has to fight back a sneeze. Someone else does it for him and Jaskier cries out in dismay.

“Aiden, that is disgusting! You’re supposed to sneeze _into_ the mask! It’s there to prevent you getting your fluids on the books, or ME!”

“It’s your fault for making me do this.” the Cat sounds only slightly miserable. Probably because he’s too amused about sneezing on Jaskier, “You’re lucky I like you so much.”

“Yes, yes, I’m truly blessed to have such a follower of my works.” the sarcasm drips from Jaskier’s every syllable but it’s clear it’s just teasing

As the men laugh together Geralt pokes his head around the last bookshelf. In a small reading area there is an obvious project taking place. Various piles of paper are stacked in a clear order all around the tables. On the largest table are several pots of something where the odd smells come from. Both Aiden and Jaskier are wearing masks and gloves as they apply the something, a sticky brown goo, to different papers with small brushes. As Geralt watched the papers were subjected to various binding methods that ended up with them all attached to the spines of books. Geralt felt like pinching himself again. They were fixing books. Jaskier the Bard and Aiden the Cat Witcher, binding books like two old university librarians. It was such a comical yet normal thing to watch. And though it didn't feel private Geralt took his leave without a sound.

Later, when Jaskier finds him for supper, Geralt asks about the Library. Jaskier’s eyes light up and he starts to talk about his new life’s goal of _completely reorganizing that horrible mess Geralt, I mean seriously!_ It also turns out that Witchers wrote music at some point and Jaskeir had found some. That night Jaskier plays some of the long forgotten tunes and the Keep feels oddly full.


	4. Lessons

Geralt knew that most Nobles had jobs. He’d just never really heard them explained this way. But as Jaskier continues to talk about the duties of a Lord to their people he feels conflicted. The way Jaskier explains it, the Lords should be servants themselves in a way. Listening to the people and adjusting taxes and resources to fit the needs of those people. Respecting those under them while also keeping a close eye on everything. As Ciri takes notes Geralt has to stop himself from growling. No Nobles Geralt has ever met sounds like what Jaskier is describing.

Ciri pauses the lecture by raising her hand, “Yes dear?” Jaskier asks, lowering his arm from where he was drawing complicated diagrams with chalk on a large, flat section of wall

“How come I’ve never heard of half of this stuff during my education?” she asks seriously, but not accusingly

“Probably because your Grandmother had people do all of this for her.” Jaskier looks conflicted for a moment before he elaborates, “Your Grandmother was a fine warrior, and a fierce protector of those she loved. But she never embraced her subjects or included them in her Grander plans. It’s one of the many reasons her subjects came to feel...uninspired.”

Ciri looks blankly down at her notes. Geralt knows she’s heard a lot about her family since the fall of Cintra. Most of it was unkind but true. Geralt knows she feels the weight of that failure and neglect falling on her shoulders even now after the country has fallen. Perhaps greater because of the loss. Before he can enter the room from where he lingers in the doorway to comfort her Jaskier is by her side, whispering softly to her.

“You will be the greatest ruler of all time because you will have learned how to do it properly. But not only that, you have the true heart needed to reach the people in a way few Queens ever will. And through that ability you will right not just the wrongs of your family, but perhaps the woes of this whole blasted Continent.” with each word Jaskier sounded more sure of himself. Then, by the end, he was beaming and gesturing dramatically. Ciri giggled and wiped the unshed tears from her eyes.

“I’m glad you’re here Jaskier.” she says softly

Jaskier blushes but smiles back while reaching down to give Ciri a swift but firm hug, “I’m glad I’m here too Dear One. Now, no more stalling. Time to finish this lesson.” he winks and returns to his selected wall as Ciri lets out a mock groan of dismay while picking up her quill. 

That night at supper Jaskier plays Cintrian love ballads. At first, while Ciri is around, they are childish and silly. Once the child is put to bed the tunes become more outlandish and mischievously sexual.


	5. Wine and various stains

Vesemir doesn't get drunk. Not since the Sacking at least. Geralt remembers a time when Vesemir would drink with the other Elders and boast about Hunts long since past when deep in his cups. Now, with so many ghosts lingering close by, the man avoids strong drink. Sticking mostly to vintage wines and the occasional home brewed cordial. So naturally Geralt is a bit surprised when he smells White Gull drifting from down the hallway where Vesemir has claimed one of the larger bedrooms that still remains intact. What Geralt isn't surprised by is the accompanying smell of Jaskier and wine. Even after having it explained fully to him and having been witness to the friendship for several weeks now the coupling will always give Geralt pause.

Jaskier, the outgoing and dramatic soul that he was who loved with all his heart. And Vesemir, stern in a quiet and wise sort of way until pushed hard enough to show the true steel of his spine. An interesting pair if there ever was one. Although many had thrown similar accusations at Geralt when he and Jaskier had traveled the Path together. But this felt so much odder, at least from his perspective. Perhaps it was simply the fact that it was Vesemir? The heavy drinking though…

“You really are a marvel!” Jaskier sounds only slightly tipsy as the door at the end of the hall opens, “Spotless, absolutely spotless!”

“It’s the only thing I use it for these days.” Vesemir sounds impossibly sober for the amount of hard spirits that drift down the hall to where Geralt still stands on the stairs. He blinks. Geralt has seen Vesemir in casual dress from time to time. It’s not often these days that the man goes without at least a small layer of top armor but at the moment he sports only trousers and a linen shirt. Jaskier is in a similar state, only he wears boots instead of house slippers like the old Witcher. As the pair draw closer Geralt realizes that the smell of White Gull is mostly coming from Jaskier. 

“What did you give him?!” Geralt asks a bit too loudly

“Only the finest in the cellar, as fits a Bard of my caliber!” Jaskier declared with a giggle, seemingly missing the slightly accusatory tone in Geralt’s voice. With a beaming smile the man puts hands on Geralt’s shoulders, “My friend, it’s marvelous! Did you know that wine stains come out?”

“And blood.” Vesemir chimes in helpfully while giving Geralt a far too amused look, “As well as most icors a Witcher is likely to encounter. Rumor has it that it was the original purpose until a drunken witcher tried some by accident.”

“Wait…” Geralt looked between them and then to Jaskeir’s shirt. The scent was strontest around the collar and stomach regions of the shaped linen, “...it’s from stains?”

“Stains no longer!” Jaskier declares as if a miracle has appeared before his eyes, “And I’m very angry about that.” he points a long elegant finger at Geralt’s nose, “I blame you!”

“But I apologized.” Geralt states in part hurt and part confusion

“Yes, yes, all lovely and right.” Jaskier actually pats Geralt’s cheek. Vesemir has the gal to huff in amusement as the Bard continues, “But you never helped me with my clothing dear boy. And I did spend so very much on those fine silks. How dare you never tell me you could get your nasty monster-hunting stains out of my fine frillery!”

“What are you…”

Vesemir sighs, “The Gul pup. It’s good for things other than drinking.” It clicks and all Geralt can do is manage a grunt of surprise. Jaskier laughs at him while Vesemir just shakes his head with a fond smile.

Jaskier winds their elbows together and before Geralt can stop it he’s being led down to the kitchen. Jasier is promising Vesemir, who walks behind them, ballads of friendship and valor. For a few moments Geralt feels what could almost be called jealousy.

Then Vesemir says, “You already write about one White Wolf. No need to go confusing anyone.” as he winks at Geralt


	6. Purpose and Humanity

Geralt stared up at the full moon through a window in the stairwell. From here he could hear his brothers laughing and drinking down in the main hall. The lilting laugh of his Child Surprise mixed with the soothing sounds of lute strings being masterfully played. Geralt had been on his way down to join the reverie when he had passed this window. Normally it wouldn't be that big of a deal. Except there was a new addition to the space. A pair of knitting needles, several balls of yarn, a large sewing kit and a few half finished socks were sitting in a basket on the sill. Next to it was a small tin that Geralt knew contained a special salve for healing minor cut and bruises on humans. It had once been used for the trainee Witchers, but it seemed Vesemir had made some for Jaskier so he could fix any pricked fingers. And wasn't that just the sign of true friendship?

Someone had once told Geralt that it wasn't the big things that made a relationship. It was the small things that meant the most. Drinks brought without thought, gifts bought out of fondness, laughter at memories shared on the road, and so many other things. Things that Jaskeir had brought to Geralt’s life. Things that Geralt had never really done for Jaskier in return. Sure, he had saved Jaskier’s ass more time than the collective fingers in this whole Keep. But he did that because it was the right thing to do. Because Jaskier was just a soft, weak, vulnerable human.

A human who had Eskel putting socks on goats. A human who was learning all of Lambert’s secrets. A human who had bonded with the oldest Witcher yet alive as if they were old pals from Oxenfurt. A human that made the former princess of Cintra laugh like the child she really was. A human who was helping to fix up Geralt’s ancestral home for no other reason than a want to help and a love of books. A human who Geralt had once shared time with and yet…

“What do we have?” he asked himself aloud as his gaze drifted from the bright full moon back down to the basket of knitting and sewing supplies

“Geralt?”

Geralt turned and saw Jaskier had appeared at the bottom of the stairs at some point. He must have been very lost in his thoughts to miss the change in sound from the main hall, “Jaskier.”

“I was just on my way to look for you.” Jaskier offers a small but genuine smile, “Lambert is going to eat all the venison if you don’t hurry down to supper.” he takes a few steps up the stairs, drawing just a bit closer, “What were you looking at so intently anyway?”

“It was…” for a moment Geralt considers saying the moon. He had been looking at it. But it wasn't what he had really been thinking about. Geralt reached out and pick up a small ball of black yarn, “I was just thinking how we never did much together.”

“What do you mean?” Jaskier looks a little upset now. Not angry just...perhaps grumpily confused?

“You help Eskel with his goats.” Geralt wiggles the ball of yarn in his hand and then uses the same hand to indicate the small tin that sits next to the basket, “You and Vesemir share a taste for more relaxed and refined things. Lambert is teaching you all his dirty tricks while his Cat…”

“Aiden.” Jaskier corrects, mostly out of habit at this point. Geralt isn't offended. Jaskier does the same thing to anyone he thinks is trying to make less of Aiden’s place here.

Geralt offers a small smile to show he’s understood the interruption and continues, “Aiden and you are in the Library for every spare minute you can manage. And Ciri, you’ve done wonders with her.” Geralt almost surprises himself with how soft he sounds about Ciri

Jaskier blushes at this last part, “Well, she is just a human girl. Can’t let her turn into one of you brutes, eh?”

Geralt hums and nods, his gaze shifting back to the moon. He hears Jaskier take more steps until they are standing shoulder to shoulder at the window. After several moments of silence Geralt admits, “We never did anything but travel together. I never did anything to make you happy just for the sake of it. I took everything you offered without much question but I never…” Geralt stops when suppressed laughter drifts up from his companion. Looking over Geralt frowns. Jaskier has his mouth covered and his cheeks are red with withheld mirth. When they make eye contact Jaskier can’t seem to contain himself any longer. His hands drop and bellowing laughter echoes around the stairwell. Geralt’s frown hardened, “I’m not telling you this so you can laugh at me Bard.”

Jaskier takes a few deep breaths, holding up a hand to let Geralt know he needs a minute. When the laughter drops to more manageable levels Jaskier says, “You fool of a Witcher. You really think that?” he peered closer at Geralt and his mirth turned toward the teasing side, “Is the great White Wolf jealous that I’ve made friends with his Pack?”

“No...yes...maybe?” Gearlt sighs and rubs the back of his head

“Geralt, you wonderful man, we have the most important thing shared between the two of us.” Jaskier declared dramatically but softly, “And as usual, you missed all the clues because they were right in front of your nose.”

“Do tell.”

“What is my greatest hit, Geralt?” Jaskier asks seriously, “What is the song that started my path of fame and bardic glory?” 

Geralt feels his eyes widen, “Toss a Coin?”

“Exactly!” Jaskier’s voice raises in volume slightly, “And after that I just kept writing and singing songs about you. About all the wonderful things we’ve done together. All the marvelous places you’ve taken me. All the light and dark moments of humanity brought to the surface by your very presence.” Jaskier reached forward and placed both hands on Geralt’s shoulders, making sure the Witcher matched him gaze for gaze, “You gave me the greatest gift anyone could Geralt. You gave me my life and purpose. To spread love and peace through song and make the lives of all non-humans better if I’m able. You gave me true humanity to spread with song, Geralt. And I’ll never be able to match such a gift.” Geralt is stunned speechless. Jaskier doesn't seem to notice as he pats Geralt’s shoulders with finality and turns to head back down the stairs, “Now hurry up. Hopefully Lambert hasn't finished all the meat yet. And if Ves opened that wine without me I’m blaming you.”

Geralt just hums again and follows. The rest of the night is filled with laughter and music. Geralt has never felt so warm as he watches his family simply exist in this wonderful moment. And if he lets Jaskier have all the venison Eskel managed to keep away from Lambert...well...it seems only fitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I guess that's it lol  
> Thanks so much for coming on this silly journey with me! I hope you al had a great time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! That really means a lot. I plan to update this story every couple of days since I have most of it written out already. 
> 
> Be sure to let me know how you liked it with a comment or a kudos! Have a great day!


End file.
